PVP (Factions)
LockedCraft PVP was a factions server created in early 2013 by the LockedCraft network. Gameplay involved the collection and protection of resources, creation of land management entities known as Factions, and subsequent player interaction. Through the creation of alliances, conflicts, and thence wars, the Factions plugin served to create a complex geopolitical system under which players could compete for wealth, prestige, and power within the sub server. This server's PVP-oriented environment, combined with the approval of PVP, raiding, and scamming, resulted in an immersive, fast paced, competitive, and strife-ridden player experience. History LockedCraft's PVP server (originally branded as BrutalPVP) was a primary asset added in the 2013 LockedCraft Network Expansion. Originally set up under the "Multiple Servers, One Network (MS;ON)" strategy, the PVP server featured a staff team separate from the core staff group, in addition to its own website and teamspeak communication platform. Under this strategy, the server's staff team was led by Rpker9. After some fragmentation and inefficiency was noticed resultant to the MS;ON policy, the staff team was unified with the main LockedCraft network. At this point in time, BrutalPVP was made a sub-server of the LockedCraft network, its website was redirected to the main LC website, and its autonomy was rescinded. Over time, the server experienced a gradual but pronounced decrease in playerbase. In mid 2014, the server's maintenance status was downgraded to that of a secondary server. Due to the decreased maintenance this reclassification entailed (as a result of LC's limited development resources), the server gradually began to decay. After reaching an average player count of 2 in early 2016, the server was formally deprecated by the staff team. = Primary PVP Plugins The PVP server made use of the following primary plugins: Factions Main Article Factions Factions is a land management plugin that allows for limited internal strife. It is combat focused, and allows for mechanisms such as raiding, griefing, and looting, in a controlled scope. This plugin was used as the server's keystone framework plugin. Donator Ranks Main Article PVP Donator Ranks The PVP server offered several in-game ranks available for real currency. These ranks gave significant perks for donators including player head creation, fly, mcmmo boosters, nicknames, enchantments, and others. For more information about the donator ranks that existed on the Factions server, go to the main article. List of PVP Donator Ranks * Premium * VIP * Elite * Legend * Titan * God * Overlord Player Testament Truly an amazing server that used to be. The Factions section of LockedCraft was the best and most interesting server of them all. From farming to faction wars it had it all. On this server the main goal was to create a faction full of players, and to then raid other people's faction to try to get their items. You could create enemies, allies, or just have fun pvping and exploring. The best way to become the most powerful faction was to be good at pvping, and well, to have a good rank. There were times when the whole community was involved such as in trying to raid one player's base, or server wide pvp tournaments to win prizes. My time on LockedCraft was a very special and fun part of my childhood. I started off in 2013 as a lowly nobody that lived in a cave, and mined for diamonds all day, to someone who figuered out the basics of pvping, to buying a rank, and to finally building a base on top of the nether that never got raided. I made friends, enemies, raided many bases, aquired wealth, made grinders, built bases, and died many more times than I killed. There was much more in between but that is just an overview. This server taught me everything about minecraft, and even a bit about life. I am sad that it is now gone, but glad that I was apart of it until the end.